Sympathetic Fire
by Lochlyn
Summary: COMPLETED! Spike and Wordy are covering Parker when a gunshot is heard. Two members of SRU Team 1 drop for cover. One simply drops from being shot by sympathetic fire.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I'm not connected in any way with Flashpoint, and I so don't own anything

**Sympathetic Fire**

Spike and Wordy were covering Parker, like they often did when he was negotiating. One was just slightly in front of the other, so that they wouldn't accidently shoot each other. Their job was to protect Parker and each other. They both knew this and they both were very good at their jobs.

The negotiating was almost at an end. The subject had taken a hostage female, but Parker did what he always did, and managed to get the guy to calm down enough to reason with him. The subject was almost at the point of putting his gun down when the shot rang out.

Parker and Spike dropped for cover. Wordy simply dropped. Spike knew Wordy had been hit, but he should have fallen backward if the shot came from the subject. It was in that instant that Spike knew Wordy had been hit by sympathetic fire.

The subject panicked and shot his gun at the first available subject in view – Wordy. The next bullet that rang out ended the whole situation. It was Jules who was Sierra 1 that day, and on Ed's orders, she shot the subject before he could shoot anyone else.

As soon as the subject went down, Spike darted out to check Wordy. There was blood dripping down his back. "Officer down! Officer down!" Spike yelled. "Hold on buddy, the ambulance is right here. You're going to be fine. Just fine."

Parker was busy making room for the EMS guys to make their way to Wordy.

As Spike held him, Wordy closed his eyes. Spike didn't remember screaming, but it was Parker who had to drag him off of Wordy's body.

"He's alive, Spike, but we have to make room," Parker said. Spike went limp in Parker's arms and Parker released the tension he had on the younger man.

"What the hell happened? Wordy was shot in the back boss! Who shot him!!" Spike turned to the mass of cops that had assembled behind them. They were supposed to be the second line of defence. They weren't supposed to shoot anyone. "Who shot my teammate! Which one of you did it!!"

"Don't do this Spike".

"Boss, Wordy's been shot by one of us. One of US!" Spike pointed at all the uniforms looking gloomily behind them.

"I know. Let SIU handle it. I need you to go to the hospital, okay. Jules and I are going to be questioned by SIU."

"The hospital, right. I need to call Shel."

"I've made the call Spike," Lou said as he came out from the truck. "C'mon. Sam's got the SUV ready. We'll keep you informed boss".

Parker nodded as he headed to Jules. This call had not been by the book. He didn't know what the media was going to make of this.

* * *

_This drabble was inspired by the first episode where Sergeant Parker uses the term "sympathetic fire". I absolutely love Wordy's character but am wondering if I should kill him in this story? I'll keep writing and see where this leads. It's going to be a two chapter story. I love reviews, so please take the time to review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. For those of you not familiar with Toronto, Mount Sinai is an actual hospital in Toronto. It's downtown, and since I'm assuming that the SRU headquaters would be somewhere downtownish, I thought I would use an actual hospital. Please review. **

Two hours later, Jules and Parker arrived at Mount Sinai hospital.

Wordy, it appeared, was going to be fine. The bullet went clean though, missing his spine. He had lost a lot of blood, drifted in and out of consciousness before waking up to the sight of his three daughters and beautiful wife.

As soon as he had regained consciousness he began a long time standing debate with Spike over which was the ultimate sport of all time. Wordy said hockey, Spike said football. Shelly was holding her youngest daughter in her arms and rolling her eyes. Her man was safe and on the mend if he and Spike were getting into sport arguments.

Ed was laughing and joining in on the argument as he believed that nothing was a better sport than hockey!

Sam dared to bring basketball into the equation and Spike started again with his reason why football was better than hockey and basketball combined.

Lewis just smiled and nodded his head, remaining neutral.

"What do you think Jules? Hockey, basketball, or football?" Wordy asked.

Jules looked at the men in her team. Always the one to cause trouble when needed, she replied, "Soccer."

There was an eruption of laughter from everyone but Spike. "C'mon Jules, that's a copout! Boss, help us out here!"

All eyes were on Parker. The team Sergeant, and the one who could talk anyone down from any situation, Parker simply smiled and said, "Curling."

Shelly saw the look of horror that passed over Wordy's face and couldn't help but laugh at her husband. His second family was like no other she had ever encountered. She was very glad that they were all here.

Parker was the first one to laugh at his own response, and his laugh was so contagious that the rest of the team started laughing right along with him.


End file.
